PS302
|prev_round=Storming the Forretress |next_round=Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo }} Phew for Mew (Japanese: 所有者たちの絆 Holders' Bond) is the 302nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the last round in the . Plot Poli, Gyara, Snor, Aero, , Pika, and Chuchu come out from the Team Rocket airship and reunite with their Trainers. also emerges from the wreckage, much to and 's shock. and Organism No. 2 shake hands, causing Blue and Green to let out a sigh of relief. notices flying away and realizes that it was the one who had stopped the airship from crashing. He wonders if Mew had come because it could sense that it was there. Mewtwo notes that where it came from caused it some distress in the past, but since it was created from Mew's eyelash, it has a place where it can trace its roots back to. Mewtwo tells Organism No. 2 that it's glad that it could find someone else who shared the same opinion. Blue states that he's glad to see that Red is alright. Red thanks Blue and Green for their help, but doesn't know Silver's name to give a proper thanks to him. Blue introduces Silver to Red and tells him that he did a good job as well. Blue tells Silver that he will need more of his help and reveals that according to 's book, can through trading. Silver investigates the book and takes the offer with his specialty in Pokémon trading. When Red notices the sleeping , Green suggests giving her the empty Pokédex that survived the battle in the Trainer Tower. Red gives Yellow the Pokédex, officially making her a Pokédex holder. Green notes that this feels like a Pokédex holder reunion with all five together. Green reveals that she heard of Pokédex holders in Hoenn and suggests meeting up with them as well as the from Johto. When Organism No. 2 begins moving, Red asks where it's going. Organism No. 2, through Red's Pokédex, reveals that it intends on finding the Deoxys that was discarded by Team Rocket, Organism No. 1. In addition, Organism No. 2 knows that a meteor from outer space is located in a faraway region. With this meteor, Organism No. 2 intends on using it to remove its inability to change its Formes at will. Organism No. 2 turns into its Attack Forme and gives Red a word of thanks. Red gives a thanks back, and Organism No. 2 flies off into the air. Suddenly, someone approaches from behind. Meanwhile, outside of Vermilion City, Ultima claims that the incident is over now. Lorelei states that it isn't, as Sird is somewhere nearby. Lorelei has her create an ice voodoo doll of Sird as payback for what she did earlier. The person that approached from behind is revealed to be Sird, who is still heavily injured from falling out of the airship. Sird expresses surprise to see how long the Pokédex holders managed to last, especially Yellow, who can increase her team's strength by communing with them. Blue notes that Sird would never understand how Yellow works, as she only measures strength in numbers. Sird realizes that Pokédex holders' strength comes from their bond with each other, which is why they're so strong. Sird suggests getting rid of the Pokédex holders, but notes that she's too weak to even stand right now. A ring of ice surrounds Sird's leg, which causes it to freeze over. Sird expresses annoyance at Lorelei's tactic, which she states will take all her strength to break free from. Sird pulls out a Poké Ball and reveals that she intends on capturing Organism No. 2 before it escapes. Red, with Yellow in his arms, Blue, Green, Silver, and Mewtwo all jump in front of the Poké Ball as it releases a light. Suddenly, the five Trainers become covered in a grayish-stone color. Sird notes that although she didn't capture Organism No. 2, she managed to get something equal in return. Sird breaks the ice around her legs and leaves while bidding goodbye to the Pokédex holders for the last time. , Ultima, and Lorelei arrive, having seen the whole thing. Professor Oak asks Ultima to not let Green's parents know about what just happened. At , gets a call on his Pokégear and tells everyone that the airship has been stopped from crashing into Vermilion City. Although the townspeople celebrate, Bill reveals that the Pokédex holders have been petrified after being engulfed by a strange light. The round ends with a shot of Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Silver as stone statues. Major events * receives 's old Pokédex. * goes off to find and meteorites in a faraway region that can allow it to change its Forme at will. * Sird is revealed to have survived being blasted off the Team Rocket airship. * Sird tries to capture Organism No. 2, but the five Pokédex holders and jump in the way to stop her. * , , , , and are turned into stone statues. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * * * Lorelei * Celio * Ultima/ * Sird * townspeople Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Lorelei's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( / ) Trivia Errors * In the VIZ Media version, calls Ultima by her Chuang Yi translation name, Kimberly, in one panel. In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Những người sở hữu từ điển Pokémon hóa đá |fr = }} de:Kapitel 302 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS302 it:LGA302 zh:PS302